


Day 1: Aries - Astrology at it's Finest

by hunter_titan



Series: Erejean week 2016 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aries - Freeform, Erejean Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_titan/pseuds/hunter_titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe in which Armin tries to drag Eren along to see an astrologist at a fair, and the happen to bump into Jaeger's old nemesis, Jean Kirschtein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Aries - Astrology at it's Finest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Late!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooo sorry!!!!  
> I know there isn't much Jean in this one, it's mainly Eren's POV, but I'll make up for that in the rest of the ficlets for Erejean week! Hope you enjoy!

“Ok this is stupid.” Eren sighed, trying to pull away from his best friend.  
“Nooooooooo” Armin squealed, grabbing Eren’s hand again and dragging him further down the theme park.  
“Armin, I don’t want to go see a fucking fortune teller!” The brunette whined, scrunching his opal eyes shut, yanking his hand away from Armin’s again and stopping in place.  
The short blonde boy stopped just a few feet infront of him, turned to face him and had a scowl on his face that on any ordinary sized person (or Levi Ackerman) would have caused you to freeze However, on Armin, it just caused Eren to laugh.  
“Stop laughing! I’m serious!” The boy waved his arms around, “Eren, she’s an astrologist, not a fortuneteller! She reads the stars and uses your zodiac sign to -”  
“To give you information about what’s in your future in the next coming year.” Eren rolled his eyes, “she’s a fortune teller.”  
Armin let out a huff. He stared at Eren angrily before turning away and storming off.  
“Fine.” He called back to Eren, “Then I’m going with Jean instead.”  
Eren watched in horror as the short blonde strolled over to a table surrounded by people and began talking to a much taller blonde with a darker undercut. Jeans hair always looked like he’d just rolled out of bed. The longer top part was always messy and scraggly. Probably uncombed.  
The two blondes smiled and chatted with each other for a minute before Armin made a gesture down the park and Jean nodded uncontrollably.  
Oh he wouldn’t  
But soon enough the two blondes were heading down the park towards Armins Astrologer, leaving Eren standing there alone.  
Well apparently he just did. Eren thought to himself.  
Not only had Jean been Erens crush back in 5th grade, but his archenemy from 6th grade all the way up until Junior year.  
After finding out the Jean was such a flying-ass-fuck Eren had liked him less and less. The two argued non stop - people said it was because they were so similar - and in high school had got into so many fistfights that Jeans mother had to take him out of the school.  
But, looking at all the people who were upset that jean just walked off with Armin, he seemed to be quite popular in his new school.  
God knows how. Fucking french twat.  
But, it was not left there! At new years the two had bumped into each other at Connie’s party. At first they had another brawl but eventually, when they were so drunk they could hardly move, they had a deep, meaningful conversation.

_**_  
_“So turns out jeans a closet gay!” Eren had laughed to Armin the next day._  
_“No Eren, he’s Pansexual. And He’s only closeted in his new school! We’ve known for years!” Armin laughed, “The same way in his new school he’s a closet nerd! They don’t know about his star wars obsession!”_  
_**_

  
But it didn’t matter what Jeans sexuality was anymore (as long as he was queer of some sorts), because after their deep, meaningful conversation, the two had kissed. That was the only thing Eren could remember completely from the night, and he hated himself for enjoying it.  
He wasn’t even sure if Jean remembered it though. The two hadn’t seen each other -let alone spoken- in 4 months, and Eren would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of Jean constantly.  
For fucks sake Jaeger. Get your head together.  
“Hey, Eren!” Came a voice from behind him. Eren snapped back to reality and spun round to see Sasha and Connie holding hands.  
He stared at them with a puzzled look.  
When did they get together?!?! He thought, Oh right… new years…  
The two must have noticed Erens face drop and shared a concerned look between them.  
“Eren, where’s Armin?” Sasha asked.  
“Jean.” was all Eren muttered.  
Connie’s face lit up.  
“Jean’s here?!” He beamed. Eren just nodded slowly.  
Sasha thumped Connie on the arm and scowled at him.  
“Well, we were just about to go get our fortunes told by that fortune teller-”  
“Astrologist.” Eren found himself jumping in.  
Sasha’s smiled wavered a bit but soon enough she was laughing.  
“Who are you? Armin?” She giggled, “come with us! It’ll be fun!”  
“Your birthday is a week today right?” Connie chirped in, “So you’re an Aries!”  
Before Eren could even turn down the offer and explain why, they had already linked his arms on both sides and dragged him off.  
Soon enough they could see a dark purple tent ahead of them. It looked silk, and was lined with a gold trimming. A dark maroon red curtain hung from the doorway with beads threaded all through it.  
It stood out completely from the rest of the fate. Everything else was bright and buoyant, but this looked dark and gothic.  
Just as the approached they saw Armin and Jean leaving the tent, the silken curtain closing behind them. Armin was babbling happily as they walked, but Jean was staring off into the distance with an empty expression. That was until he caught Eren in his eye.  
The two boys made eye contact and Jeans face immediately brightened up. He shot Eren a small smile and then continued to walk off with Armin.  
“Go one then!” Sasha bubbled, pushing Eren forward, “you first!”  
Eren pushed back the silken curtain and walked into the tent. In the middle sat a lady, staring at some charts.  
She looked up when she heard Eren’s footsteps and she smiled as if she’s known him all her life.  
“You must be Eren.” her voice was soft and calm. Eren looked at her in shock.  
“No, I’m not a mind reader. Your friends spoke of you,” she laughed, “They said that I would know if I saw you because of your beautiful exotic eyes.”  
Eren blushed. Was it Armin who said that or jean?  
“Sit.” The redheaded woman gestured to the chair in front of her table, “Do you know your signs?”  
“Aries.” Eren muttered.  
“Ok, how about your moon sign?” She probed.  
Eren shook his head.  
“Do you know what time you were born?”  
He shook his head again.  
“That’s ok,” She said, tucking a red ringlet behind her ear, “as long as we have your sun sign it ok. Now what would you like to know?”  
Eren paused for a moment, and then nodding his shaggy head he asked for love.  
“That’s funny. Your french friend asked for the exact same thing.” She shot him a sly smile before looking down at her charts. There were numerous picture of the stars and their shapes mixed in with her graphs, and she studied them all for a good 2 minutes.  
“Mars is wanderer this year.” She started, her heavy hispanic accent traveling through the tent, “He is thinking outside of the box. Anything is possible. If you are in a relationship, you could find your eyes wandering to certain intervals during this year of sexy and dangerous romance. If single, you are feeling the lucky vibrations and could do something totally out of character because your ruler is out of bounds. You have a Lunar Eclipse in the partnership sign of Libra on March 23rd - today.. This is almost always an emotional time, as an old issue or forgotten dream swims to the surface. The vibrations from an Eclipse last for six months. And when Venus saunters into the already hot Eighth House, you, the playful Ram, get serious. Venus forms an enticing trine to the September 16th Lunar Eclipse, and by mid-October, and it could be the beginning of the relationship you have been searching for.”  
The Astrologist smiled, her eyes crinkling up and showing her age better.  
“But I can’t wait that long!” Eren roared.  
“Funny,” she laughed again, “that, too, is exactly what your french friend said.”  
She paused and watched Eren think for a moment.  
“You know he’s an Aries too?” She prodded, then smiled knowingly “I can give you a forecast if you like?”  
Eren nodded slowly.  
“An Aries and Aries combo is an interesting one. In fact, If I were an Aries it is probably the relationship I would strive for.” She began, “There is a strong chance that this would be a very explosive relationship, and in this sign match, it is a very good thing. You’re both independent and impulsive and you both love a fight. And, where you admit it or not, you love a little chaos and instability in your life. You also - albeit grudgingly - respect an aggressive sparring partner.  
Throw in the excitement of explosive make-up sex, and you’ll find yourself almost looking forward to those fights. This is a very difficult match to leave. After starting a relationship with another Aries, you become like a drug to one another. You will find it difficult to match this intensity - or the sex for that matter - anywhere else. Whilst after leaving an Aries/Aries relationship, other relationships may seem more harmonious, sooner or later you will have a craving for something far more enticing, which only the Aries partner could provide.”  
Eren stared blankly into the abyss.  
Was this how Jean felt when he left? Did he hear the same thing?  
Eren looked down at his shaking hands and slowly reached into his pocket to pull out some cash but the Astrologist stopped him.  
“This was a gift. Not business.”  
And so, Eren stood up and left the tent, Sasha and Connie rushing in straight after him.

For near half an hour Eren roamed aimlessly around the fair. He almost felt empty.  
So the reason I’m craving Jean at the moment is simply because of an eclipse bringing back feelings from when I was 11? Or maybe it’s the drug thing because of new years? Maybe it’s both?  
Eren was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn’t notice someone sneak up behind him.  
All of a sudden a hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him behind a wooden building.  
“Waa?” Eren couldn’t figure out what was going on, and before he got a chance to ask Jean why he had just yanked him behind the boy-scout hut, his back was being slammed up against the wooden wall and Jeans lips were on his. It was rough and violent. It was everything Eren wanted.  
The tall Blonde slid one of his hands down to Erens side and the other up, to roughly tug at the brunettes shaggy hair.  
Jean slipped his tongue into Erens mouth, Eren retaliated by doing the same. The two battled for dominance, Eren digging his nails into Jeans back.  
Eventually the two pulled apart.  
Jean looked at Eren with Lust in his eyes.  
“Jean what was that?” Eren asked out of breath.  
Jean leaned in to whisper in Eren’s ear. His voice was rough and Eren didn’t think he had ever found Jeans accent hotter.  
“Mars.” He whispered.  
Eren smiled and kissed Jeans neck before looking back up at the taller boy.  
“Well, do you think he could wait for venus to give up septembers lunar eclipse?” Eren laughed.  
“You tell me.” Jean smiled slyly before leaning in again.


End file.
